A Través Del Atlántico
by Elizabeth-1711
Summary: Cuando Bella embarcó en el Titanic nunca pensó que podría perder la vida en él, pero tampoco pensó que allí conocería al amor de su vida. -¿Me prometes que volveremos a estar juntos en otra vida? –Te lo prometo. HIATUS
1. Prólogo

**Summary: **Cuando Bella embarcó en el Titanic nunca pensó que podría perder la vida en él, pero tampoco pensó que allí conocería al amor de su vida. -¿Me prometes que volveremos a estar juntos en otra vida? –Te lo prometo.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el Titanic fue construido por Thomas Andrews y sólo la creación de la historia me pertenece. Todo es hecho por pura diversión y sin fines lucrativos.

**N/A: **¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo sin pasar por aquí… Hacía mucho que tenía esta historia en la cabeza así que al final me he lanzado. No va a ser muy larga, quizá unos diez capítulos, pero espero que las guste tanto como a mí escribirla.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Portsmouth - 6 de Abril de 1912.<em>

Un ligero quejido se oyó a mis espaldas.

Charlie se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, arrastrándola con desgana por el suelo de madera. Oí el sonido sibilante del líquido al caer en un vaso de cristal. Al instante, mi mente pudo imaginar su color cereza y el amargo ardor que dejaba en la garganta tras su paso.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos cansada de la situación. Una mano fría, casi congelada, me tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo. Los ojos dorados del hombre frente a mí, algo más claros que el caramelo fundido, se posaron sobre mí y luego sobre mi padre, detrás.

-¿Cáncer de hígado? –repetí, aún sorprendida.

-Me temo que sí, señorita Swan –confirmó el caballero de cabello rubio y piel de porcelana.

Era alto, elegante, y demasiado atractivo para rozar los treinta y cinco años. Siempre vestía como el hombre distinguido y serio que era, con un pantalón y chaqueta del mismo color y una camisa que contrastase los tonos. Pero lo que más le identificaba era el maletín de cuero negro que siempre colgaba de su mano. Su carácter era completamente profesional, e incluso cercano con sus pacientes. Y tenía dinero. Mucho dinero. Era uno de los cirujanos más prestigiosos de Inglaterra y toda su fortuna la había conseguido con el sudor de su frente, pasando horas y horas en el hospital. Las malas lenguas lo llamaban con desprecio "nuevo rico". Yo tan sólo decía que tenía lo que se merecía.

La alta sociedad de Portsmouth decía que estaba casado con una mujer estéril, y que la muerte de su hermana y su marido les había obligado a acoger a sus sobrinos gemelos. Posteriormente, se comentaba que habían adoptado a tres niños más, de forma que su intento frustrado de tener hijos pudiera alimentarse de alguna forma, aunque fuera excesiva.

"_-No entiendo como un hombre tan varonil y apuesto puede estar casado con una mujer estéril –criticaba la señora Stanley con sus amigas del mismo estatus social, entre ellas la señora Mallory-. Nuestro deber es darle hijos a nuestros maridos, eso es lo que define a una verdadera mujer. Y por si fuera poco, adopta a cinco niños, ¡cinco bocas que alimentar!, y encima ni siquiera son de su misma sangre…" _

Una retahíla de críticas escondidas tras abanicos y falsas sonrisas. Más tarde, corrieron rumores de que los hermanos compartían entre ellos mucho más que una simple relación fraternal y que, aunque no compartiesen lazos biológicos, era totalmente incestuoso e impuro.

Yo, la verdad, no conocía a ningún miembro de su familia a parte de él, pero tampoco me importaba lo que pensasen cuatro harpías u hombres que se hacían llamar "caballeros" y que tan sólo conocían el dinero gracias a antiguas herencias.

-Lamento decirla que todas las pruebas que le hemos realizado a su padre llevan a la misma conclusión –me informó observando algunos papeles. Después, dirigió la mirada hacia la recientemente delgada figura de Charlie-. Es muy probable que ésta condición se haya desarrollado por su afición al alcohol, señorita Swan.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Doctor Cullen? –le pregunté sintiendo una leve presión en el pecho.

-Sería bueno que se olvidase de beber por un largo tiempo –me respondió sonriendo con ironía-. Pero aparte de eso, es probable que si no tomamos una solución rápidamente la salud de su padre pueda correr peligro.

Esperé a que continuara hablando.

-Ha ocurrido tan rápido que no nos ha dado tiempo a detectarlo antes, pero aunque las células malignas han ocupado prácticamente todo el lóbulo derecho podría haber una solución. Es radical, pero al menos podría sobrevivir siempre y cuando olvide ciertos vicios.

Era cierto. Mi padre comenzó a beber cuando murió mi madre, Renée, unos tres años antes, por un accidente en carruaje. Ellos habían discutido esa noche y Renée decidió marcharse a una de las casas que teníamos en el campo para pensar. Por azar del destino, uno de los caballos se alteró y cambió la ruta hacia las vallas que cerraban la carretera. Al final, los caballos se detuvieron, pero el carruaje salió despedido por las vallas y se hundió en el lago. Charlie nunca dejó de culparse por ello.

A partir de entonces comenzó a beber para olvidar su tristeza por la marcha de mi madre, comenzando por dos copas y terminando por seis botellas al día. Nosotros, que siempre habíamos pertenecido a la alta sociedad, nos endeudamos hasta perder todos nuestros bienes y estar prácticamente arruinados. Yo había encontrado un trabajo como institutriz, ya que desde pequeña había sido amante de la literatura, el arte y las ciencias. También era en gran parte gracias a mi mejor amiga, Angela Weber, que les había propuesto a sus padres la idea de que yo fuera la profesora de sus hermanos pequeños. Ellos, que me conocían desde que tenía dos años y habían sido grandes amigos de Renée y Charlie, aceptaron encantados y accedieron a ayudarme en todo lo que pudieran.

-Olvidemos la cortesía, Bella. Tú sabes que yo llegué aquí meses antes de que muriera tu madre, pero ella se fue hace mucho tiempo y ya es hora de que Charlie despierte y regrese del lado de los muertos al de los vivos, junto a su hija. Quizá deberías hablar con él cuando esté sobrio.

Afirmé lentamente con la cabeza. Sería difícil encontrar tal momento.

-No sé por qué me sorprende tanto su enfermedad. Mi abuelo, su padre, también tuvo problemas en el hígado. Si mal no recuerdo, era cirrosis.

-Entonces es muy probable que haya sido la causa principal del cáncer. Bella, la única solución posible es que le extirpemos el lóbulo derecho del hígado a tu padre.

Parpadeé, confusa. Antes de que pudiera hablar, él terminó su discurso.

-Pero no podrá ser en Portsmouth, Bella. Me han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo en otra ciudad, y no he podido rechazarla. Ya lo he hablado con mi familia y todos están de acuerdo. De hecho, ya tenemos las maletas hechas y…

-Espera, espera –le interrumpí de un modo muy poco educado-. ¿A dónde te marchas?

-Dentro de dos días subiré a bordo del Titanic con destino a Nueva York.

-Pero, Carlisle, tú sabes que si puedo confiar en alguien para dejar la vida de mi padre en sus manos, ese eres tú.

Él suspiró y bajó la mirada al suelo, reorganizando sus ideas en la cabeza.

-Lo sé, Bella, pero ya lo tengo todo preparado. Allí contamos con nuevas tecnologías y la ciencia está más desarrollada. Quizás incluso sea más probable que la operación de Charlie concluya con éxito.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya a Nueva York? – le pregunté con una ceja alzada-. ¿Y qué, además, lo haga subida en el lujoso Buque de los Sueños?

-Sé que el precio de la operación ya es bastante cara de por sí como para sumarle un viaje en un transatlántico, pero los precios en tercera clase son muy económicos. Incluso, en lo que se refiere a la intervención quirúrgica, yo podría abaratarla cuantitativamente.

Cubrí mi rostro con las manos, frotándome después las sienes como si eso me solucionase de golpe todos los problemas.

-Bella, será sólo hasta que operemos a tu padre. Después, puedes volver en cualquier otro barco. Estoy seguro de que alguien podrá prestarte el dinero.

Sí. Estaba segura de que si le contaba la situación a Angela, ella me dejaría el dinero, pero no quería ponerla en un compromiso ni a ella ni a sus padres. Aún así, se trataba de la salud de Charlie, y de que quizá, algún día, volviera a ser el que era tres años atrás.

-Está bien, está bien –acepté tras unos minutos de duda-. Conseguiré el dinero.

-De acuerdo –el Doctor Cullen metió los papeles dentro de su maletín de cuero negro-. Entonces, te veré a bordo del Titanic.

El apuesto hombre de cabello rubio me sonrió paternalmente, con ternura, y no pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

-Adiós, señorita Swan.

-Buenas noches, Doctor Cullen.

Y su alta figura desapareció tras la puerta de mi pequeña e insalubre vivienda.

Me di la vuelta, observando al hombre que tan sólo dos semanas antes pesaba cuatro kilos más. Su mano izquierda parecía pegada al vaso de cristal, que nuevamente volvía a rellenarse con aquel líquido anaranjado.

Si cabía alguna pequeña esperanza de que Charlie volviera a ser el hombre paternal y protector de años atrás, ésta se encontraba a bordo del Titanic.

Y yo estaba decidida a embarcarme en él.

Con todas sus consecuencias.


	2. Capítulo I

**Summary: **Cuando Bella embarcó en el Titanic nunca pensó que podría perder la vida en él, pero tampoco pensó que allí conocería al amor de su vida. -¿Me prometes que volveremos a estar juntos en otra vida? –Te lo prometo.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el Titanic fue construido por Thomas Andrews y sólo la creación de la historia me pertenece. Todo es hecho por pura diversión y sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Southampton - 10 de Abril de 1912.<em>

_11:50 A.M_

El coche comenzó a reducir la velocidad. Según se iba adentrando en el gentío, más fuerte se oían las voces de la multitud. Curiosa, me asomé por el reluciente cristal de la ventana y miré a través; por una vez, personas de todo tipo de clases sociales se concentraban en un mismo punto, compartiendo, además del espacio físico, la nostalgia de ver marchar a un ser querido.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, un hombre vestido de forma elegante, de constitución pequeña y gracioso bigote, nos abrió la puertecilla. El varón colocó una mano cerrada en puño y Angela se apeó con su ayuda, ofreciéndome posteriormente el mismo gesto. Charlie descendió del transporte el último, con sus ya rutinarios tambaleos y una sombra oscura bajo los ojos. Cogió las dos bolsas que llevábamos por equipaje y esperó a unos pocos metros de distancia.

-Mucha suerte, Bella –me dijo Angela, cogiéndome de las manos. A pesar de su lujoso vestido albo de seda perlina y su adornado sombrero, poseía una brillante mirada castaña que mostraba mucha más humildad que la de alguien cubierto por harapos-. Espero que todo salga bien.

-Gracias por todo –apreté sus manos con ternura-. No sé qué es lo que habría hecho sin tu ayuda.

-No hace falta que me las des. Al igual que tampoco hace falta que me devuelvas el dinero.

-No, Angela…

-Hablo en serio, Bella –me interrumpió-. Sabes que no me cuesta nada.

Sonreí profundamente agradecida a la familia Weber.

-A propósito, ¿cómo convenciste a tu padre de venir?

-Tuve una seria charla con él –le expliqué tras proferir un suspiro-. Tuve que contarle todo lo que me dijo el Doctor Cullen y cuál era el único modo de remediarlo.

-Conociéndote, más bien le obligaste a ir a Nueva York, ¿no?

-Por muy imponente que parezca, en el fondo Charlie es un niño que necesita de una mano dura que le haga abrir los ojos. Sobre todo cuando está sobrio.

Ella emitió una sonora carcajada musical y femenina, digna de las jóvenes de su estatus social a las que educaban para ser una fresca flor de primavera al recaudo de un hombre rico. Pude encontrarme a mí misma en ese melódico sonido años atrás, cuando aún pertenecía a la misma clase social. Ahora, viendo mis ropas roídas y haraposas, cualquiera podría pensar que sentía envidia o deseos de estar a la altura social de Angela, pero para mí, no serlo significaba ser libre y poder enamorarme de un hombre al cuál se le midiera por su corazón y no por el peso del bolsillo.

-Volverás, ¿verdad? –me preguntó. Pude ver una expresión de temor en su mirada.

-Pues claro que sí, Angela –afirmé sonriendo-. Estaré de vuelta para tu boda con el señor Cheney.

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Ella no le amaba, claro, sólo se habían visto un par de veces, pero, ¿quién puede culpar a una joven de dieciséis años por estar ilusionada al visionarse vestida de blanco?

-Estoy segura de que pronto llegará tu momento.

-Me conformo con que no sea alguien parecido al señor Newton.

Ésta vez ambas reímos sin reparo alguno.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te propuso matrimonio y le estampaste la tarta que había hecho la señora Newton? -me preguntó sosteniéndose el corsé por el esfuerzo de reír-. ¡Nunca olvidaré su cara cuando le diste plantón ante la alta sociedad de Portsmouth!

-¿Cómo iba yo a saber que era una fiesta de compromiso?

Una nueva carcajada se volvió a oír. Recordar el engañoso rostro angelical del señor Newton cubierto de trocitos de fresa por las mejillas y el mentón sería algo difícil de olvidar.

-Escríbeme cuando estés en Nueva York –me pidió ella mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Por supuesto –fundí mis brazos alrededor de los suyos en un abrazo de amistad y agradecimiento-. Casi son las doce, debo embarcar ya. Cuídate mucho, Angela.

Me alejé de allí mirando hacia atrás, sintiendo los pies de plomo y el corazón arrastrando detrás de mí. Charlie me siguió por la cuesta de subida y enseñamos los pasajes al guardia de la entrada. Él hizo un gesto de confirmación después de contemplarlos detenidamente y llevó a cabo una rápida revisión. A mi padre le separó las capas del cabello y la barba con un peine en busca de lo que supuse serían piojos, para después hacer lo mismo con mi espesa melena castaña. Unos minutos después, tras una inspección dental y revisar el informe médico firmado por el Doctor Cullen, en el cual se negaba que tuviéramos ningún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa, pudimos adentrarnos en el buque.

Corrí como si mis piernas tuvieran vida propia, y cuando quise darme cuenta, había arrastrado a Charlie a la cubierta y nos estábamos abriendo paso entre la asfixiante multitud para ver por última vez a una Angela llorosa. Su mano enguantada nos despidió con energía mientras la otra secaba, con ayuda de un pañuelo de seda, las lágrimas cristalinas que corrían por sus mejillas alborozadas. Sin poder controlarlo, me incliné sobre la borda y le lancé un beso a la vez que mi rostro enrojecía por las lágrimas igual que una rosa de mayo al rocío de la mañana.

Entonces alguien soltó la cuerda con la que el barco estaba anclado y el gran Buque de los Sueños zarpó al interior del océano. Gradualmente, la visión de Angela y su elegante vestido blanco, el brillo cegador del material dorado por el que estaban forrados los coches, los gritos jubilosos de la gente, y todo lo perteneciente a Inglaterra, comenzó a empequeñecerse tanto como si nunca hubiera existido, hasta que al fin, se alejó de la frontera que mis ojos alcanzaban a vislumbrar.

Y lo que mi pecho sintió fue, verdaderamente, como si todo se hubiera desvanecido en polvo y sal.

_._

_._

_._

-Habitación 161… Debe ser aquí –abrí una puerta blanca cuyo número estaba situado en la parte superior. El camarote era de dimensiones reducidas, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y, aunque la estética no era muy llamativa, al menos había un cuarto de baño y dos literas que parecían confortables. Sentados en las dos camas de la derecha, dos chicos altos y morenos dejaron su conversación para mirarme con escepticismo-. Buenos días, soy Bella Swan.

El chico más alto se acercó sonriente y apretó mi mano con cuidado. Parecía algo más joven que yo, de fuertes músculos y piel morena ligeramente rojiza. Poseía una lustrosa cabellera negro noche a la altura de la barbilla y, a juzgar por los rasgos de su rostro, debía tener genes indígenas.

-Hola, me llamo Jacob Black, y él es Quil Ateara –el otro chico, de constitución más pequeña, repitió su gesto mostrando una brillante sonrisa blanquecina-. Qué curioso, nadie nos dijo que una chica se fuese a instalar con nosotros.

-Conseguí los boletos hace poco tiempo –les expliqué dejando las dos bolsas de equipaje encima de la litera libre-. Vengo con mi padre, Charlie Swan.

Charlie les saludó a cada uno estrechando su mano y se sentó en la cama de abajo, soltando un leve quejido al tumbarse. Su gesto descortés pareció incomodar un poco a los chicos.

-No os preocupéis, además de ser algo antisocial está enfermo del hígado, por eso voy destino a Nueva York, para que le operen allí -. Dije deshaciendo la poca ropa que llevaba en la bolsa y metiéndola en un pequeño armario-. ¿Y vosotros?

Lo bueno que tenía pertenecer al último escalón de la sociedad era que podías hablar con la gente sin la cortesía que se exige cuando se está en la cima. Excepto cuando se está hablando con gente que sí lo está, claro. Y, al ver sus camisas anchas y los pantalones marrones desgastados, estaba segura de que a ellos no les molestaría que les tutease.

-Se podría decir que volvemos a casa después de tres años viviendo en Londres –me explicó sentándose en su cama-. Nuestros padres y el resto de nuestra tribu viven en La Push, Washington. Vinimos a Europa para trabajar y conseguir el dinero que allí no podíamos.

-¿Washington? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño-. Eso está en la otra punta de Estados Unidos.

-Lo sé, pero por lo visto mi padre tampoco goza de muy buena salud y necesitaba volver antes de que fuera demasiado tarde –Jacob bajó la mirada, revolviéndose las manos inquieto.

-Vaya, lo siento.

En la habitación se hizo un silencio tan sólo roto por los suaves ronquidos de Charlie. Cuando terminé de colocar la ropa, me despedí de ellos para salir a la cubierta y buscar al Doctor Cullen. Las nubes plomizas y el revoltoso viento de abril me dieron la bienvenida descolocando mi rizada y larga cabellera chocolate. Busqué con ahínco una cabeza rubia de porte elegante, pero por más que corrí de un lado a otro de la cubierta no encontré nada. Cansada, me senté en el bordillo del barco para recuperar el aliento e inhalé el aroma salado del mar.

De repente sentí como un par de ojos me observaban detenidamente. Ladeé la cabeza para observar a una chica de baja estatura mirándome a intervalos de tiempo. Sus manos sujetaban un cuaderno y un carboncillo, y parecía importarle bastante poco que yo me sintiera incómoda por su atenta mirada. Tenía el cabello por el cuello, de un tono azabache, la piel muy pálida y unos llamativos ojos dorados que se me hacían muy familiares. A juzgar por su vestido blanco y azul marino, de grandes botones y cinturón ancho, era una pasajera de primera clase. Se había quitado el guante derecho para no mancharse al dibujar, y un gran sombrero evitaba que cualquier incómodo rayo de sol se interpusiera entre su vista y el papel.

Unos pocos minutos después, cuando mis mejillas habían pasado a ser rojas por la furia, ella me extendió el cuaderno sin decir una sola palabra. Con total certeza, pude deducir en los rasgos de la muchacha dibujada que era mi propia imagen. La miré anonadada buscando una explicación, pero ella tan sólo sonrió mostrando unos graciosos hoyuelos en su piel. Era una de las muchachas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida.

-Sabía que te gustaría, Bella –ella alargó su mano enguantada para estrechar la mía-. Me llamo Alice Cullen.

Quise preguntarla como había adivinado mi nombre, pero antes de poder preguntárselo caí en la cuenta de cuál era el suyo.

-¿Cullen? –le pregunté-. Por casualidad usted no será pariente del Doctor Cullen, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió colocándose su guante blanco en la mano con la que había estado dibujando.

-De hecho sí, soy su hija –me respondió-. Pero, por favor, tutéame que tenemos la misma edad.

Su sonrisa agradable y su grata mirada me recordó en cierta forma a Angela, por lo que pensé que no me resultaría algo muy difícil de hacer.

-¡Qué alivio! Estaba buscándole, ¿podrías llevarme hasta él?

-Claro, a eso he venido –me dijo levantándose. De pronto su mirada se dirigió a la parte superior de la cubierta y suspiró con resignación-. Ah, otra vez no…

Entonces lo primero que se me pasó por la mente fue que los ángeles sí existen. Y ahí, delante de mis ojos, vestido de chaqué gris, con los codos apoyados en la barandilla y un cigarrillo reposando en sus labios, había uno. Los halos grisáceos del sol sacaban destellos dorados de su cabello cobrizo y suaves corrientes de aire lo revolvían a momentos. Sentí sequedad en la garganta y el corazón golpeó fuertemente en mi pecho cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, segundos, quizás minutos, y después con la de Alice.

-¿Le conoces? –murmuré, casi como si fuera más un pensamiento que una pregunta. Sin embargo ella me escuchó.

-Sabía que esto pasaría –me respondió con ojos y sonrisa pícaros-. Claro que le conozco. Es mi hermano Edward.

Edward… Cullen.


	3. Capítulo II

**Summary: **Cuando Bella embarcó en el Titanic nunca pensó que podría perder la vida en él, pero tampoco pensó que allí conocería al amor de su vida. -¿Me prometes que volveremos a estar juntos en otra vida? –Te lo prometo.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el Titanic fue construido por Thomas Andrews y sólo la creación de la historia me pertenece. Todo es hecho por pura diversión y sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

* * *

><p><em>10 de Abril de 1912.<em>

_13:20 P.M_

-¿Estás segura de que yo puedo estar aquí? –le susurré a Alice. Paseando por la cubierta de los de primera clase, las ancianas señoras cubiertas de oro y los grandes hombres que iban de sus brazos me miraban como si fuera una asquerosa cucaracha.

-Una persona que viaja en primera clase puede ir con quién le plazca a dónde le plazca –me contestó amablemente. Pude notar que a pesar de ser una persona humilde y sin reparos sociales, cada vez que me acercaba demasiado ella se alejaba con delicadeza-. Pero eso no evita que al resto de la gente le parezca que hueles a huevo podrido.

-¿Sabes? Aunque no lo parezca, una vez fui como vosotros.

-Lo sé –respondió, y ante mi mirada de extrañeza procedió a explicarse-. Quizás tú nunca hayas reparado mucho en nosotros, pero yo llevo viéndote desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cada vez que hablaba me dejaba más confusa. Quizás se refería a que alguna vez habíamos coincidido en una fiesta de la alta sociedad, pero si así fuera nos habrían presentado.

-¡Ahí está! –exclamó Alice levantando su mano-. ¡Carlisle!

Reconocí al hombre de cabello platino que charlaba sentado junto a una bellísima mujer. Él nos miró a mí y a Alice y esbozó una cálida sonrisa antes de levantarse. Le tendió cordialmente la mano a la mujer y nos esperaron allí de pie.

-Gracias por encontrarla, Alice –le dijo Carlisle-. Bella, te presento a mi esposa Esme.

La mujer poseía una belleza dulce, llena de ternura, desde su ondulado cabello caramelo hasta su perfecta sonrisa. Su rostro con forma de corazón portaba con una profunda mirada del mismo tono dorado que Carlisle y Alice, enmarcada por unas oscuras pestañas. Tenía la piel blanca como el marfil, y su constitución era delgada y esbelta. Envuelta en un vestido blanco de encaje, no necesitaba guantes ni sombreros para realzar su elegancia. Parecía la mujer perfecta para el Doctor Cullen.

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Bella –la mujer se fundió conmigo en un cariñoso abrazo. Al aspirar su aroma, me sorprendió encontrar el mismo perfume a lavanda que usaba Renée. Su actitud maternal me recordaba tanto a ella que me asaltaron unas incontrolables ganas de llorar.

-Es un placer, señora Cullen –dije algo anonadada.

-Oh, por favor, tutéame –apretó con cariño mi hombro, inspirándome al instante una confortable confianza-. Tomad asiento, ¿queréis algo de beber?

Ahora sí que tenía más claro que nunca que personas como la señora Stanley y la señora Mallory criticaban a personas como la familia Cullen por pura maldad. ¿Quién podría pensar alguna vez mal de ellos? Todos eran encantadores, cercanos y humildes. Como si hubieran sido sacados de un cuento.

-Yo tomaré té –dijo Alice incorporándose en una de las sillas-. ¿Y tú, Bella?

-Sólo agua, por favor.

Una muchacha de piel oscura y vestida con ropas de sirvienta se acercó a nuestra mesa. Esme le comunicó nuestros pedidos con amabilidad y ella volvió a retirarse.

Desde el sitio donde estaba sentada pude vislumbrar unas preciosas vistas; detrás de los cristales el sol sacaba destellos de un azulado océano que refulgía ante él como un diamante, y frente a éstos, flores que abarcaban todos los tonos entre blanco y rojo daban un toque de color al paisaje. Se podía respirar calma, tranquilidad.

-Y dime, Bella, ¿dónde está Charlie? –preguntó el Doctor Cullen con interés.

-Está descansando en la habitación. Cada día que pasa se fatiga más rápido y no le gusta estar de pie por más de cinco minutos.

-Es normal que se canse más rápido, y también que haya adelgazado en los últimos meses. Una vez que llevemos a cabo la intervención, es importante que deje su adicción al alcohol.

-Lo sé. He hablado con él y, aunque sabe que le costará, me ha prometido que dejará de beber. Tendré que controlarle porque lo más probable es que recaiga, pero algo en él me dice que va a cumplir su promesa.

-Ahora mismo lo que más necesita es saber que hay gente que le apoya, y que le quiere. Es necesario que confíes en su palabra. Va a resultarle difícil abandonar ese vicio tan insano, pero con esfuerzo todo se logra. Charlie es un hombre fuerte.

La muchacha regresó con las bebidas y las depositó en la mesita.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero?

Miré fijamente a Carlisle durante unos segundos. Era increíble cómo, a pesar de su edad, apenas se le marcaban las arrugas en el rostro, tal y como si tuviera veinte y pocos años.

-Ángela me lo prestó sin vuelta. La verdad es que no sé que habría hecho sin ella.

-¿Ángela Weber? –preguntó Alice tomando un sorbo de su taza. Yo afirmé con la cabeza-. He oído hablar mucho de ella, dicen que es encantadora.

-Es una joven muy humilde, siempre ha estado a mi lado sin importar nada más que nuestra amistad.

-He oído que va a casarse con el señor Cheney en unos meses –comentó Esme atenta a la conversación.

-Eso parece. Está muy ilusionada con el tema de la boda.

-No me extraña, ¿cuántos años tiene? –Alice clavó sus ojos en los míos, y por un momento me pareció que el brillante tono dorado había pasado a ser caramelo.

-Acaba de cumplir los diecisiete.

-Aún recuerdo el día de mi boda, fue el día más feliz de mi vida –respondió Alice suspirando. Por un momento sentí que escupiría el agua que estaba bebiendo. Alice parecía de mi edad, pero aún así, su actitud liberal e infantil me recordaba más a una joven fantasiosa que a una mujer casada y madura.

-¿Estás casada? –pregunté algo atónita. Alice me miró como si fuera algo que ya debería saber.

-Claro –se encogió de hombros-. Mi marido es Jasper Hale. Pero no soy la única, mi hermano está casado con Rosalie.

-Entonces… ¿los rumores son ciertos? –obviamente me refería al enlace de relaciones sentimentales entre supuestos hermanos.

Alice entornó los ojos y bufó.

-Las adineradas y retrógradas ancianas de Portsmouth tienen un vida tan aburrida que solamente criticando las de los demás pueden sentirse dichosas. Y sus hijas son iguales, o peor.

-¡Alice! –la regañó Esme-. No me gusta que hables así de la gente.

-Lo sé, pero estoy harta de que siempre vayan por ahí inventando mentiras –respondió ella, luego me miró directamente a los ojos-. No hay nada extraño, Bella, no compartimos ningún lazo sanguíneo ni mucho menos es incesto.

Alice soltó una carcajada y, a mi lado, pude ver de reojo como Carlisle también esbozaba una sonrisa escondida.

-Bella, queríamos invitaros a tu padre y a ti a cenar esta noche con nosotros. Podríamos presentaros al resto de la familia y a quienes idearon y llevaron a cabo este maravilloso buque.

-¿Una cena en primera clase? –de repente se me removió el estómago. No quería aguantar ninguna mirada de aversión por parte de aquellas personas-. No sé… Sería algo incómodo.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Pásate a las ocho por mi habitación; seguro que puedo dejaros algo de ropa a Charlie y a ti. Así, te aseguro que nadie notará la diferencia.

A decir verdad, tenía muchas ganas de conocer al resto de la familia Cullen y, ¿por qué no?, volver a sentir lo que era tomar asiento con los de primera clase. Aunque no me importaba, hacía demasiado tiempo que me había acostumbrado a las mirada de inferioridad y, por una vez, quería volver a ser como ellos.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices, querida? –dijo Esme antes de terminar el líquido de su taza.

-Estaré allí a la hora de cenar.


	4. Capítulo III

**Summary: **Cuando Bella embarcó en el Titanic nunca pensó que podría perder la vida en él, pero tampoco pensó que allí conocería al amor de su vida. -¿Me prometes que volveremos a estar juntos en otra vida? –Te lo prometo.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el Titanic fue construido por Thomas Andrews y sólo la creación de la historia me pertenece. Todo es hecho por pura diversión y sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

* * *

><p><em>10 de Abril de 1912<em>

_20:32 P.M_

La imagen que me devolvió el espejo me dejó sin palabras. Era increíble como gracias a Alice había pasado de ser una chica haraposa y vulgar a convertirme en una princesa recién sacada de un cuento de hadas. La fina seda azul oscuro se ceñía a cada una de mis escasas curvas, resaltando en un escote circular mi poco pecho y abultando un poco más mis caderas gracias a un ligero vuelo. Una segunda tela brillante se pegaba a la primera y hacía espirales entorno al vestido, llenándolo de luz. Alice había hecho de mi revoltoso cabello una perfecta obra maestra de rizos que caían por mi espalda y otros que se recogían en lo alto de la cabeza, y había maquillado mi rostro de forma sutil pero dotándole de una dulzura que no creía que hubiera en mí. Finalmente, me dejó un par de guantes negros y unos pendientes con forma lacrimal del mismo tono.

-Estás preciosa –me dijo sujetándome de los hombros-. Esta noche todos los hombres me van a preguntar por la desconocida joven Swan… Aunque creo que tu ya te has fijado en alguien, ¿no?

La siniestra sonrisa de Alice me sacó los colores al instante. No podía haberse dado cuenta tan rápido, ni siquiera le había visto durante más de dos minutos como para que hubiese sido tan obvio.

-N-No sé a qué te refieres –me di la vuelta simulando colocar mis guantes para que no viera mi avergonzada expresión.

-¡Oh, vamos, Bella! Sé que mi hermano te atrae, pero vas a tenerlo un poquito difícil –mientras ella se terminaba de maquillar, mi mirada ofendida chocó con la suya-. No me malentiendas Bella, por supuesto que no me refiero a la diferencia de clases sociales ni nada por el estilo. Lo que quiero decir es que hay una mujer, Tanya, que no le deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Y ella… ¿le gusta?

-¿Tanya? –Alice resopló carcajeándose-. ¡Por favor! es demasiado fácil, demasiado tonta, demasiado… demasiado poco para mi hermano. No tiene nada que hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunté intentando conocer un poco más de aquel ángel con piel humana.

-Sé que Edward no sólo busca una cara bonita, sino alguien con quien compartir sus días. Y Tanya es una mujer de caprichos, lleva tanto tiempo detrás de mi hermano por el simple motivo de que aún no se lo ha podido llevar a la cama. Ya sabes; un reto.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y por ella salió Charlie, acicalado como un rico caballero. Sin poder evitarlo, mi mente evocó momentos del pasado, como la fiesta de pretensión por parte de Mike Newton o el día en el que fui presentada en la lujosa Londres.

-¡Mírese, señor Swan! –exclamó Alice al verle-. Me parece que esta noche va a tener a muchas damas colgando de su brazo.

Charlie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa agradecido por el cumplido.

-Bien, creo que es hora de bajar. Nos están esperando.

Salimos de la habitación de Alice y nos dirigimos sumidos en una agradable charla sobre la cena hasta la escalera. Nunca había esperado que Alice fuera una muchacha tan extrovertida y amable a pesar de estar prácticamente forrada en oro; me esperaba más a una muchacha con la palabra "déspota" grabada en la frente.

Esperando al pie de la escalinata, seis personas especialmente hermosas sobre el resto reían sobre algún chiste personal. Mis ojos conectaron instantáneamente con aquel hombre de cabellos broncíneos y expresivos ojos verdes. Cuando él también me vio, borró cualquier atisbo de sonrisa y adoptó un rictus casi desagradable. Mi corazón experimentó al instante una especie de cruel desasosiego.

-Al fin estáis aquí –dijo sonriendo el Doctor Cullen-. Me gustaría presentaros a mi familia.

Carlisle fue nombrando a cada uno de ellos. Emmet, agarrado del brazo de una imponente rubia, era alto y parecía más un armario que un ser humano, lleno de músculos y con una sonrisa marcada por hoyuelos, parecía el típico amigo que siempre metía la pata; la despampanante joven rubia, Rosalie, era todo lo contrario a Alice: alta, curvilínea, de belleza inalcanzable, y ésta si tenía un tatuaje invisible con la palabra "déspota"; Jasper, el marido de Alice, era alto y delgado, y aunque era bastante guapo, algo en él no me daba demasiada confianza; por último, Edward, comparable en belleza a Rosalie, depositó un beso en mi mano con tal cara de repulsión que de repente todo lo que había bueno en él se esfumó. Me pregunté si también compartiría con la joven rubia ese repelente tatuaje.

-¿Edward? –una muchacha de fina hermosura y cabello rubio fresa se acercó y agarró a Edward del brazo-. Pensé que no vendríais nunca a cenar.

-Disculpadnos –se excusó Carlisle-. Ella es Tanya, una amiga de la familia. Tanya, éste es Charlie Swan y su hija, Isabella.

Compartí una fugaz mirada con Alice. Dijera lo que dijera, me parecía mucha competencia para alguien que cuando me miraba se le revolvía el estómago.

-Váyamos yendo al comedor, la cena se va a enfriar –dijo Tanya antes de dedicarme una mirada de superioridad.

Cada uno de los presentes agarró a su pareja del brazo y, los que no teníamos, improvisamos una rápidamente; Tanya se aferró al brazo de Edward y yo al de Charlie.

Al entrar al comedor, dos camareros nos abrieron las puertas de la entrada, y un sinfín de vestidos coloridos, música y mesas elegantemente vestidas nos dieron la bienvenida. Nos dirigimos hacia un grupo de personas que charlaban animadamente.

-Adelante, sentaros –nos ofreció Carlisle-. Ellos son; Kate, la hermana de Tanya, su marido Garret, Eleazar y Carmen. Y estos son el señor Ismay, presidente general de esta maravillosa línea de barcos a vapor, y el señor Andrews, quién ha convertido una simple idea y en una majestuosa realidad.

Todos ellos nos saludaron con una amable sonrisa de aceptación. Me habría encantado saber si lo habrían hecho igual al verme vestida con un simple vestido sucio o si supieran que no tengo una empresa heredada tras años y años de generaciones.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, yo con Edward a un lado y Charlie al otro. No sabía si el motivo era yo, pero Edward estaba cada vez más nervioso, tecleando con impaciencia sobre la mesa y tapándose con disimulo la nariz.

-¿Dónde os habéis dejado a Irina, Kate? –preguntó Esme mientras nos servían la comida.

-Ha preferido quedarse en Denali, ya sabes que a ella estos ambientes no la atraen demasiado.

-A propósito, ¿ustedes no serán los Swan de Canadá? Aquellos que levantaron el imperio del banco CIBC –preguntó el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos miel, Garret.

-No, somos los Swan de Portsmouth, que quedaron pobres unos cuantos años atrás e intentan subsistir como pueden –dije con ironía.

Una carcajada estalló en la mesa por parte de los presentes, excepto de los Cullen, claro. El resto debió tomarse la respuesta como una broma descalificativa hacia los de tercera clase.

-Quizá una persona así no debería llevar ese vestido valorado en tres mil libras –comentó Rosalie probando la sopa. Una leve mueca de repulsión se instaló en su rostro.

Sí, había dado en el clavo. Era una déspota desde la raíz hasta el último dedo de los pies.

-Rose, cariño… -susurró Emmet intentando suavizar la tensión.

-Cambiando de tema, háblenos de este maravilloso buque, Ismay –dijo Carlisle-. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió?

Edward resopló incómodo a mi lado, tapando delicadamente con una mano su visión conmigo mientras Tanya le lanzaba miradas seductoras que tampoco parecían agradarle demasiado. Olfateé uno de los bucles que caían por mi cuello por si algo andaba mal; el champú de fresias que Alice me había prestado le proporcionaba a mi cabello un aroma muy agradable, y en mi cuello y mi muñeca un carísimo perfume reposaba impregnando mi piel. Entonces, ¿Qué estaba mal?

-Se me ocurrió inventar un barco que fuera invencible, que pudiera alojar a todo tipo de pasajeros y que solo por su tamaño ya causara furor. Así que me dirigí al señor Andrews y decidimos llevar a cabo la idea.

-Verdaderamente es una obra de arte –dijo Alice observando su alrededor.

-Tampoco es tan impresionable –comentó indiferente la belleza rubia.

-Pero, ¿Qué dices, Rosalie? –Carmen dejó la cuchara en el plato vacío-. Estoy segura de que nada podría romperlo, es prácticamente indestructible.

Por un instante me pareció que la familia Cullen y sus amigos compartieron una mirada de complicidad haciendo referencia a una broma interna.

Miré de reojo a Edward, que no había hablado en toda la noche ni tampoco había probado bocado. Entonces sus ojos conectaron con los míos, y pensé que de un momento a otro caería en un profundo abismo de oscuridad.

-Ya no lo aguanto más –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer del salón.

Unas incontrolables ganas de llorar me asaltaron y el corazón se oprimió con fuerza en mi pecho. No era su rechazo lo que más me dolía, sino el no saber por qué ni siquiera se había dado la oportunidad de conocerme. ¿Por qué ni siquiera podía estar a dos metros de mí? ¿Tan repulsiva le parecía?

-Lo siento –me disculpé antes de salir corriendo por el mismo camino. Sin darme cuenta mi visión se volvió borrosa debido a las lágrimas.

Necesitaba aire fresco para poder pensar, así que me dirigí hacia la cubierta del barco empujando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino. Un anciano vestido con un caro traje y un acento francés me gritó algo cuando pasé por su lado, pero lo oí tan solo como un eco lejano.

El fuerte aire de la noche calmó mis nervios al impactar en mi rostro. Tras aspirar un par de veces, me acerqué a la borda y observé el reflejo de la luna rielando en el mar. Se respiraba una calma indescriptible, con el sonido del choque de las olas de fondo y el resto de pasajeros lejos de allí.

-Vaya, vaya, volvemos a encontrarnos señorita Swan –dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí.

Me sobresalté y me di la vuelta asustada. Un hombre apuesto, rubio y de ojos azules me sonrió hipócritamente.

-Buenas noches, señor Newton.

-Me resulta tan extraño encontrarla en un sitio como este –su dedo índice se enroscó alrededor de uno de mis bucles-. Especialmente después de haber caído en lo más hondo de la escala social.

El brillo malévolo que relució en sus ojos me puso el vello de punta. Y supe que sino escapaba pronto de allí estaría en peligro.

-Debo marcharme, señor Newton –dije apartando su mano de mi cabello-. Ha sido un placer volver a encontrarme con usted.

-Oh, no, para nada cariño –sus fuertes manos se enrollaron en mi cintura impidiéndome marchar. Cuando intenté desasirme de su agarre tiró de mi cabello hacia atrás y comenzó a besarme el cuello. Un fuerte olor a whiskey inundó mis fosas nasales-. Intenté hacer una noche de bodas más bonita, pero tú lo quisiste así.

-¡Suéltame! –grité con unas inevitables ganas de vomitar en el estómago-. ¡No me toques!

-¡Cállate! –su mano derecha impactó en mi mejilla con fuerza. Después rajó con sus manos el escote de mi vestido y dirigió sus besos hacia esa parte-. ¿A quién le va a importar lo que le pase a una sucia joven que ha caído en la miseria? ¿Quién crees que te va a salvar, estúpida?

Sentí un escalofrío cuando la piel de mi espalda hizo contacto con el suelo del barco. Mike continuo encima de mí, deslizando sus manos por mis piernas mientras yo me revolvía inquieta. Intenté darle un puñetazo o una patada, pero él establecía demasiada fuerza y me impedía cualquier movimiento. Nadie me iba a salvar esta vez.

-Señor Newton, le aconsejaría que hiciera caso a la señorita y dejase de hacer lo que está haciendo en este mismo momento.

Edward Cullen estaba en frente de mí, con las manos apretadas en puños y un rostro que era la clara imagen de la furia.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Summary: **Cuando Bella embarcó en el Titanic nunca pensó que podría perder la vida en él, pero tampoco pensó que allí conocería al amor de su vida. -¿Me prometes que volveremos a estar juntos en otra vida? –Te lo prometo.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el Titanic fue construido por Thomas Andrews y sólo la creación de la historia me pertenece. Todo es hecho por pura diversión y sin fines lucrativos.

**N/A: **¡Hola! Lo lamento chicas, sé que no tengo excusa. He estado muchísimo tiempo desaparecida por asuntos personales y, claro, eso acaba con la inspiración de cualquiera. De todas maneras, muchas gracias a todas las que me habéis escrito, no sabéis lo que me anima ^^ . ¡En fin, aquí estoy de nuevo con energías renovadas! Sólo una cosita más antes de que empecéis a leer: ¡FELIZ AÑO A TODAS!

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>10 de Abril de 1912<em>

_23:25 P.M_

Sentí un inquietante cosquilleo en mi estómago nada más oír su voz. Era musical, con un suave tono aterciopelado que me ponía el vello de punta. Al parecer, no solo su físico era atrayente, todo en él era perfecto; un gran iceberg del cual solo se ve la punta pero que, en el fondo, no es más que la superficie de otra placa de hielo de enormes dimensiones.

Mike se levantó torpemente, tambaleándose de un lado a otro por su estado de embriaguez. Clavó sus ojos en Edward y le dedicó una mirada llena de ese odio rencoroso que sólo el alcohol es capaz de provocar. Entonces, temí por el que ahora era mi salvador.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –exclamó con irónica sorpresa. Después soltó una carcajada matizada de sarcasmo-. El perfecto Edward Cullen defendiendo a una furcia. Dime, ¿ese vestido se lo has comprado tú? Me imagino que, a cambio, ella te estará haciendo ciertos favorcitos. ¡Pues eso es lo único que quiero de ella! Vamos, no te metas, ya te la devolveré luego.

Sentí tanta impotencia que pensé que por un momento comenzaría a echar humo por las orejas. ¡Estúpido borracho! Me levanté del suelo con rapidez, tapando el escote roto de mi vestido con una mano y, con la otra, tocándome la comisura de los labios que me ardía como si fuera fuego. Entonces, descubrí un hilillo de sangre deslizándose desde allí.

La mirada de Edward se volvió hacia mí instantáneamente, especialmente en esa zona de mis labios. Su mirada se oscureció y, por un instante, tuve la sensación de que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre mí. Sin embargo, las palabras de Mike volvieron a dirigir su atención hacia él.

-Estás forrado de dinero, Cullen, lárgate por ahí y tírate a la rubia esa que va siempre contigo. Yo tengo que solucionar un par de asuntos del pasado con esta estúpida y, después, haz con ella lo que te de la gana.

Edward colocó sus dedos índice y pulgar en el puente de la nariz, mostrando su clara frustración. Probablemente, se debatía entre olvidar toda la educación y darle a ese desgraciado su merecido o intentar hablar con él de razonadamente. Yo, por mi parte, tenía ganas de elegir la primera opción. De hecho, la había escogido desde hace tiempo.

-Señor Newton, creo que se le ha ido la mano con la botella de Whisky. Vuelva a su dormitorio, descanse y, después, se arrepentirá de las idioteces que está cometiendo. Yo me encargaré de devolver a la señorita Swan con su padre.

Edward dio un paso al frente, tendiéndome su mano, y yo accedí a su invitación encantada. Pero, antes de que mis dedos pudieran rozar su palma, Mike volvió a interponerse, agarrándome del brazo con brusquedad.

-¡La señorita Swan, dice! –nuevamente, sus carcajadas retumbaron en la cubierta-. Cullen, creo que te has perdido una parte de la película. Dejó de llamarse así hace tres años, cuando cayó en la ruina. Ahora no es más que una sucia miserable que, seguramente, se venda para conseguir cuatro duros.

-La educación es algo que no se puede comprar con dinero, señor Newton, ni tampoco se pierde con él. En cambio, creo que a sus padres se les olvidó esa parte cuando le criaron. Apártese y deje a la señorita tranquila.

Mike comenzó a remangarse las magnas en un claro signo de pelea. Observé sorprendida como Edward alzaba una ceja y soltaba una risa breve, amarga. La verdad es que era patético.

-Si yo fuera tú no lo haría. Olvidemos este pequeño incidente, por favor.

-¡Ahora no te eches atrás, Cullen! –gritó el otro, colocando los puños en posición-.¡ Todo esto ha pasado por tu egoísmo; quieres ser el único que disfrute de esta golfa!

Y aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hasta ahí llegó mi paciencia.

Le cogí de la fina tela de su chaqueta gris y tiré con fuerza hacia mí, soltando agresividad por cada poro de mi piel. Cuando cedió a la gravedad y se giró, no sin algún que otro tropiezo, me miró con una mezcla de sorpresa e ironía. Entonces, hice lo que mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo desde hacía diez minutos. Sin más miramientos, estampé mi puño en su ojo derecho con una fuerza que saqué de no sé dónde. Estaba posicionada en el último escalón de la sociedad, ¿qué me podía importar si eso era digno o no de una educada señorita?

El impacto empujó el cuerpo del rubio hasta el suelo, que gritó adolorido. Noté como mis nudillos se resentían por el golpe, pero apenas me percaté de ello, pues la adrenalidad que corría por mis venas hacía de anestesia. El semblante de Edward lo decía todo; estaba anonadado, sí, pero además, una preciosa sonrisa ladina se mantenía en el lado derecho de sus labios. Mi corazón se agitó al instante.

-Una mujer tiene que saber defenderse –fue lo primero que salió de mis labios, excusándome. Probablemente le habría parecido una vulgar chica de barrio bajo.

Él soltó una fuerte carcajada, una risa que taladró mi cabeza y se instaló ahí, sin permitirme reconocer ningún otro sonido de mi alrededor. Era estremecedora, masculina y musical.

-Eres tan imprevisible –comentó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Dejó de reírse, pero una sonrisilla traviesa permaneció escondida entre sus labios-. Nunca sé que esperarme de ti.

Algo hizo que dejara de deslumbrarme con sus perlados dientes. De repente, sus facciones fueron dominadas por la rabia, pero había algo más, quizá preocupación, tal vez miedo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –me preguntó. Se acercó y, con una mano, inspeccionó mi rostro. Quizá fue por su congelado tacto, o tal vez por la contraproducente cercanía de su rostro, pero en cuanto sus dedos tocaron mi pómulo, una corriente eléctrica se deslizó a la velocidad de la luz por mi médula espinal. Entonces, su oscura mirada se centró en aquel punto sangrante de mi boca-. Estás… sangrando.

Me solté de su agarre y limpié con rapidez la sangre que bajaba hasta mi cuello con la tela del vestido. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que era algo que le molestaba. Quizás fuera hemofóbico o algo por el estilo.

Repasé con la mirada el lujoso traje que, ahora, medio cubría mi cuerpo. Alice me mataría por el estado catastrófico del vestido. Estaba desgarrado por la parte del escote hasta el ombligo, con los bajos revueltos y rotos y, para rematar, las mangas llenas de sangre.

-Ese desgraciado debería dejar de pensar en cómo repartir sus herencias y aprender a comportarse como un caballero–susurró Edward, mirando al rubio que todavía se retorcía en el suelo. Después, sonrió complacido-. Aunque creo que alguien ya le ha dado su merecido.

-Supongo que en parte me lo merezco. A ningún hombre le gusta que le rechacen delante de toda la sociedad tirándole una tarta en la cara.

Edward volvió a reírse y, nuevamente, mi corazón latió demasiado deprisa y mi piel sufrió ligeros estremecimientos.

-Fue inaudito y tuvo una gran repercusión, desde luego. Pero me alegro de que no te casaras con un hombre así.

En el momento en el que nuestras miradas chocaron con algo que iba más alla de la simple amistad, el Doctor Cullen y su familia aparecieron con un claro semblante de preocupación. También estaba Tanya, honrándonos con su impresionante belleza, y mi padre.

-¡Sabía que pasaría! –exclamó Alice, oscilando con ojos acusadores de Mike a mi vestido-. ¡Borracho rencoroso!

-Cálmate, Alice –pidió con tono calmado Carlisle, quién se acercó para evaluarme-. ¿Te ha hecho algo, Bella?

Negué con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado conmocionada como para pensar en un orden lógico de palabras. Y, al mismo tiempo, no podía desviar mi atención de esa atrayente mirada que, sorprendentemente, ahora era de un tono negro azabache.

-Tan sólo tiene un poco de sangre en la comisura de los labios –dijo Edward, hablando por mí.

-¡Y tú como te fijas, eh! –exclamó su hermano, Emmet, dándole un codazo en el estómago. Yo me sonrojé furtivamente y Edward le dedicó una mirada de reproche. Después, el moreno observó a Mike que, para nuestra sorpresa, se había quedado dormido boca arriba, con un ojo resaltando en tonos rojizos y morados-. Creo que la peor parte se la ha llevado él. ¡Eres buena, Bella!

Charlie se acercó y me envolvió en un abrazo que pretendía ser fuerte pero que, debido a su debilidad, se quedó en un ligero apretón. Este simple gesto me emocionó tanto que mis ojos se volvieron acuosos de repente. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no me abrazaba de esa manera; tanto, que ni lo recordaba.

-Estaba muerto de preocupación, Bella. No vuelvas a hacerme esto.

Sonreí con cansancio y no dije nada. No hacía falta, las cosas entre Charlie y yo siempre se habían tratado de un entendimiento silencioso.

Al pasar mis ojos detrás de él, observé como Tanya me taladraba con sus ojos topacio envueltos en espesas pestañas. Si las miradas matasen, ya estaría en el suelo fulminada.

-¿Y con éste que hacemos? –inquirió Emmet, señalando a Mike.

Edward bufó enfadado, seguramente pensaba que lo mejor sería dejarlo ahí a ver si se congelaba con el frío de la noche y librábamos al mundo de tal escoria. Sin embargo, Carlisle tenía una idea muy diferente. Ambos se dedicaron una breve mirada e, inconscientemente, Edward asintió con la cabeza. ¿Hasta qué punto llegaba su compenetración?

-Llamaremos a su prometida, la señorita Stanley –sentenció finalmente Carlisle. Centró sus pupilas en mí, que en ese momento bostezaba extasiada, y se dirigió a Charlie-. Deberíais iros a descansar, nosotros nos ocupamos.

-Está bien –cedió Charlie, de acuerdo con el Doctor. Empujó con su brazo mi cintura, instándome a caminar-. Muchas gracias por todo, Carlisle. Tienes que decirme un modo de compensarte.

Él negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a ningún tipo de recompensa, y Charlie y yo desaparecimos de la cubierta del barco. Sin embargo, hasta que mis torpes pies no se toparon con la primera escalera de acceso al barco, no separé mi mirada de aquella figura que me había salvado de una no muy agradable velada.

Aquella noche, envuelta entre las sábanas blancas y apolilladas de la litera superior, soñé con un ángel de cabello broncíneo y ojos dorados.


End file.
